Life With The KH Cast!
by BlackSpiderman 4
Summary: My 1st character challenge by DreamSeerXIII! I'm a high school senior and determined to tell the story of Roxas, Sora, and all of their friends as well as those connected to them. These are stories of my encounters with the cast of Kingdom Hearts!


The Oath

I Adam, being of sound heart and body, do promise to write down the facts and only the facts about my experiences with the Kingdom Hearts cast from my laptop in the library because my house is being renovated because of an event I'll cover later.

This will sound crazy but it's all true...

* * *

><p>My alarm clock went off which for me is an MP3 player that's set to play Sanctuary each morning and after the part of where Utada speaks backwards the 1st time I finally decided to get up and shut it off. Walking over to my closet pull one of my Kingdom Hearts shirts along with my replica of Sora's necklace and put it on. I've always loved Sora and he has been a role model for how to live my life.<p>

My name is Adam, and probably one of the biggest fans of Kingdom Hearts you will ever know as my entire room is plastered with posters of all the games as well as a Sora plushie and cosplay costume and bleave me, if I ever owned anything I use on a daliy basis you can bet I'm thinking of ways to KH-ify it and the scary part is I'm a guy.

Anyway, I head out to the living room which fairly sparse, mostly a couch, TV, and a table for us to eat at. As I headed into the kitchen I heard footsteps echoing through the house, now I'm the only one up in the morning because my parents were well asleep as they sleep like rocks but as I turned around I saw a pair of oversized yellow shoes head into the bathroom and while my first thought is to call the police I decided agenst my better judgment to check it out.

Opening the door I saw someone who shouldn't be real but here he was before my eyes.

"Sora?" I managed to sputter out. He looked confused but flashed his signature smile at me. He looked just he did in KH2 and all. "Yeah the one and only. Sorry about barging into your bathroom but one moment I'm going into my house to use the bathroom and the next I'm here!" He said as he put his arms behind his neck. My inner fanboy was litterly foaming at the mouth but I had to be calm. "So what world am I on?" He asked. "Um, your on Earth. And in this world we've only heard of your adventures through something called video games and your a legend here and the king, Riku, and everyone else you've met is well known around here but to us your only stories and fairy tales or in plainer terms, not real.

Sora only grinned more. "Well that's clearly wrong as I'm real and standing right in front of you!" I laughed. "You sure are but the question is how to get you back to your world as I don't think even the king has been to this world." I said somberly while inside I was dancing the dance of joy as that meant that Sora would need a place to stay plus he'd have to go to school so no one would get suspicious of a teenager not being in school. In short, I was VERY happy.

"Say Sora, you need to blend in until we find a way to send you home right? How about you stay with me until then?" I asked innocently. "Well other than you I don't know anyone else so I guess the answers yes!" "Sweet! Let's get you set up, now there's a guest room beside mine so don't worry about not having a place to stay but anyway, we need to get going!"

Since Sora was new to this world I was by default his tour guide luckily I had some spare clothes that fit him but insisted he keep his shoes which I have no problem with as in our world they looked like professional cosplay items so one would care as my school is one of the few that KNOW about cosplay and even support it as long as it doesn't interfere with the learning process.

Remember when I said KH was big? Well here it was VERY big because Sora and I were swarmed by fangirls/boys who were and I swear ether gay or looking to pick him up for a date. I lied and told them he was a friend of mine and that he were going to a to convention after school was over and he was going as Sora so they backed off.

Sora panted after they left. "Why did you stop me from drawing my keyblade?" He said between huffs. "Because they're not heartless but very rabid fans who are scarier than any heartless you've ever seen." I stated.

Anyway, once we got to Homeroom Sora started poking around things trying to find out what everything did-I forgot to mention my homeroom was also the home etc room didn't I? Well and Sora's watching me type this as we speak but he's not the brightest bulb on the poupu tree let's say. All throughout most of the day Sora acted like his normal self charming both guys and girls alike but he kept confusing trash bags for Heartless and I had to keep picking up the spilled trash not to mention the swarms of fangirls who kept trying to get at him and by the end of the day I was a broken shadow of my former self and by that I mean I got my arm sprang and dislocated as well as a couple of bruises and a black eye but it was worth it to protect Sora and despite what happened that day I felt completely happy knowing I met my hero and idol.

After getting home and telling my parents I fell down and that Sora was a new friend who needed a place to stay for awhile because his parents were overseas for awhile I flopped on my bed and turned to Sora. "You know you could play my PS3 while I rest up. Heh, pretty exciting first day huh?" Sora smiled at me with his big blue eyes. "Yeah, guess you weren't kidding about me being pretty big here. You rest I promise I won't get into anything." He said. "Fine, but first give your keyblade, I don't want you whacking someone you mistake for a heartless or nobody." Sora pouted at me. "Sora, I might be beaten and brusied but don't think I won't get off this bed-" "Okay, fine." Sora said jokily as he handed his keyblade to me and I gave him a hug. Then he wnt to go play some of my games.

We talked a little more about each other. My mom and dad were quite loose and support me in any venture I decided to undertake and Sora even said he was happy to know that my parents are alot like him in many ways and that they're attitude had rubbed off on me and that he were going to be great friends and while it was obvious I was going to have to help Sora blend in I also didn't mind because as far as I was concerned Sora was my best friend and I hoped he'll at least visit me once he's able to go home.

The odd thing about his keyblade though was it didn't return to him.

It stayed with me...

* * *

><p>Things with Sora sure were hectic that day! There's more antics with him once I met with Roxas and Riku like when I introduced them to the mall but that's for another time because both Sora and Roxas want to use my laptop to play a new game they found called World Of Warcraft. Kairi and Riku both want me to settle an argument between them, Mom and Aqua want me to help them cook, and Vexen wants me for an experiment so I'm gonna be busy for a bit!<p>

Next time: Vexen!


End file.
